


Love Become the River

by hamstercheese7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Healing, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7
Summary: Garp and Luffy meet for the first time since the war.
Relationships: Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Love Become the River

Garp sat on the back of the warship, appreciating the irony of the gentle breeze on his face. It was mid-afternoon, and the weather was good despite the human drama occurring on the Earth below it. That was the best part of being mostly retired, he could appreciate how little the world gave a shit about human affairs. 

He placed a cracker in his mouth, glancing at the ship moored next to the warship. The bright red furled sails of the Revolutionary Army fluttering gently in the breeze. An historic meeting. Not sanctioned by the Fleet Admiral, and certainly not sanctioned by the Gorosei, but he supposed that was the point.

After all, this particular warship from the G-5 was here to seek an alliance with the Revolutionaries. 

An alliance to overthrow the World Government and free the Navy from its clutches. It was funny how fast this meeting had come together after the news that Laugh Tale had been reached by the Straw Hats. In just a few weeks, the schism that had been brewing in the Navy for years finally cracked open. Civil War sat just on the horizon. These were just the first moves. 

The world was changing and the Straw Hats hadn’t really even needed to do anything except be themselves. He breathed out a sigh. It was a shame that it couldn’t have happened a few years prior. _Ace, on the platform, the world watching time unfold-_

He bit into another cracker with more force than necessary. At the moment, the Second in Command of the RA, his other grandson (wasn’t that strange to say?), Sabo, was negotiating with Vice Admiral Smoker the terms of their alliance. Garp snorted slightly. General Smoker sounded better. The man needed a new title if he was going to lead the opposition. Or at least he would until someone else decided to take up the torch. Garp had a sneaking feeling that Kuzan would be arriving over the next few days and the war would officially begin. 

Over the last few days, powerful forces had begun mobilizing, allying themselves with their chosen sides. Countries mobilizing their resources and citizens signing on at record numbers. 

Funnily enough, the catalysts themselves, the Straw Hats, were nowhere to be seen. But Garp knew they would show up eventually. The whole world was going to be sucked into this war, there was no escaping it. 

And he dreaded that moment. 

He hadn’t seen Luffy since the Paramount War. When they finally met again, he had no clue how it would go. He’d thought about it, the possibilities. He’d spent more nights than he cared to count thinking about it.

Maybe they’d meet on a dock, warships moored on either side, on the eve of the first battle. The Thousand Sunny (that was what his grandson had named it right?) would appear on the horizon. His crew would stand on the deck, looking down at the group of people coming to greet them. Coby would be in the lead, a huge grin on his face. And Luffy would grin and wave at the purple haired young man. He’d jump off his ship and land on the dock. The two men would shake hands before Luffy pulls Coby into a hug. Garp would hang back, watching with the rest of the troops. With the jovial greeting, their soldiers would grin and cheer. Luffy’s crew would come down the gangplank. 

Koby would start leading Luffy back to their base to talk strategy even though Luffy wouldn’t heed a word of it. As they pass by, Luffy would spot him. 

And his eyes would turn cold, empty. And he’d look away, and keep walking with Coby.

And Garp knew he would deserve it. 

Garp sighed, staring up at the wisps of cloud floating high overhead. Or maybe it wouldn’t be like that at all. Maybe he’d be in the middle of a strategy meeting. Coby, with his arm in a sling, on his left, his eyes dark circles of exhaustion while Smoker and Sabo yelled at each other in the middle of the war room. They were losing, and every day seems darker than the one before it. 

The doors would suddenly fling open, the sudden light from the golden hour of the dying sun would fill the room. And he’d be there, goddamned hat on his head, his face wide in a grin bringing hope for the first time in months. He’d walk into the middle of the room, up to a stunned Smoker and Sabo and greet them brightly. Suddenly, everything that had seemed so bleak and impossible would inevitably turn around. Coby would grin from beside him and finally fall asleep for the first time in days. 

That night, Luffy would insist on a huge feast. Garp would sit on the outskirts, watching his grandson bounce from group to group, making people laugh. The world would seem brighter. Then Luffy would spot him, and his eyebrows would furrow slightly, his grin slightly tighter. He would motion off to the side, and Garp would oblige him. After all, what else could he do? 

The sounds of the party would fade into the background as he walked beside Luffy to the docks. His grandson would lean against the railing looking out at the sea, uncharacteristically quiet. And he’d stay quiet too. The ghost of battle would ring through his ears. 

_Luffy racing up that stone ramp, pleading with him to move._

_Ace slowly falls to the ground, taking but a few seconds but feeling like thousands of years._

The ghosts would stand between them, the night air cold and sad. Then Luffy would take a breath and look at him. He’s older, his face more filled out. He looks more like Dragon, for a moment Garp would feel like he was seeing a different kind of ghost. His heart would clench. “When this is over...I never want to see you again,” Luffy would say quietly, sadness, and anger, and pain reflecting in his eyes. Then he would turn his back and head back towards the warm light of the party, leaving Garp in the dark and cold. 

And Garp knew he would deserve it.

The cracker in his mouth suddenly tasted like sand and he spits it out, grabbing another one. But that wouldn’t be the worst way. 

It would be the dawn of the definitive battle. The battle that would make or break them. The Straw Hats would appear with the coming sun. He’d be in the group going to brief them on the situation. 

They would dock and Luffy would spot him first, his eyes zeroing in on him like he expected him to be there. Coby and Smoker would go to greet him, Coby with enthusiasm, Smoker with minor irritation. Luffy would push past them, his eyes dark, heading straight for him. And he’d keep his back straight. For a moment he’d see an ethereal image of Dadan behind Luffy as the boy, no, man now, pulls back his fist and decks him to the ground. He’d stand over him, his eyes dark pits, his knuckles white. There would be no Makino to stop him from giving Garp what he deserved. 

Garp would look him straight in the eyes as he pulls back another fist to hit him. But then he stops and puts his fist down. He takes a breath and says “You’re not worth it,” as he breathes out. 

He turns around and goes back to greet Coby. Garp stays on the ground, where he belongs. 

Garp turns his face away from the sky and stares down at the deck. The sound of the waves, the seagulls cawing. The sudden peal of the warning bell rings out and Garp looks up, startled. He gets to his feet to get a better look at the horizon. 

And his heart drops into his stomach. 

The Straw Hats have arrived.

Marines line up in formation on the warship, watching the Straw Hats warily. Revolutionaries watch from their ship, some of them spread out across the beach, more curious than hostile. Smoker, his second-in-command, Tashigi, Sabo and Ivankov stand on opposite sides of the dock watching their approach. Garp stands on the prow of the warship, slightly out of sight. 

The Thousand Sunny docks and a familiar figure leaps off the prow. He’s grinning widely and waving. Sabo chuckles slightly, Smoker glowers. But Coby, at the front of the warship waves back excitedly. He’s the first to greet Luffy, before even Sabo. The marines collectively seem to hold their breath as they shake hands and Luffy pulls Coby into a hug. 

Luffy turns excitedly to Sabo, grins brightly at Smoker and bumps him with an elbow saying something that makes the poor man’s blood pressure sky rocket. Sabo rolls his eyes and laughs. All the tension disappears. Smoker bellows at the marines to get back to work, and Sabo waves off his concerned comrades. 

Luffy’s crew disembarks, but stay near their Captain. The crowds on both sides dissipate. Now would be the best time to get this over with. To finally know. Garp ignores the way his heart pounds in his chest, ignores the way he can still hear Luffy’s screams for Ace in the back of his mind.

He walks slowly down the gangplank, Luffy still chatting brightly with Coby and Sabo, Smoker scowling but still listening. Luffy’s back is to him, and so it’s actually Coby who spots him first, his smile suddenly faltering. Sabo, and Smoker turn away from Luffy to look at him. Garp comes to a stop. His heart is pounding in his ears as Luffy stops talking and slowly turns around. His face has filled in a little, and his hair is a little longer. The huge scar in the middle of his chest makes Garp’s breath catch in his throat. But it’s the fact that Luffy looks almost the same that hits him the hardest. 

His grandson’s shoulders slump forward in surprise, and Luffy ducks his head down, his hat falling into his face. The breeze ruffles the collar of his shirt, the quiet so loud as Luffy steps towards him. 

_His hands are clenched into fists-_

He’s going to hit him and Garp braces for the blow. Is thankful it’s coming. That this will finally be over and he can finish falling all the way down. 

_Garp can’t see his eyes-_

Luffy is right in front of him. He braces for the impact. Clenches his jaw.

 _Arms wrap around him-_

The world comes to a screeching halt. 

He slowly looks down, confused, his mind suddenly blank. Luffy’s face is pressed against his chest. He’s shaking.

Something horrible cracks inside him, hot and anguished. It reverberates through him. He doesn’t deserve it! Hedoesn’tHedoesn’tHedoesn’t-

A sniffle comes from the boy in his arms. The sound of harsh breathing reaches his ears and he looks around bewildered by the source before realizing it’s himself. And in the quiet, utter end of the world, Luffy’s voice muffled by the fabric of Garp’s suit reaches his ears. “It’s good to see you, Ji-chan,” and he looks up at him, a smile on his face, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Garp’s arms come up of their own accord and wrap tightly around Luffy’s shoulders, returning the embrace before he buries his face in his shoulder and sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Garp? I love him so much and yet this is what I write. 
> 
> I couldn't get this scene out of my head, so here it is. I listened exclusively to Become by The Goo Goo Dolls for this. All feedback is appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading and you can find me on twitter @buggyisbest


End file.
